


Long Days Work

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AUs, Daddy!Gabe, Daddy!Sam, Fluff, M/M, Parents, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Gabriel is a baker and writes cook books, Sam is a lawyer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Days Work

Gabriel crouched in front the oven, flour covering his hands and apron, watching the cake he was making slowly golden. He brushed a strand of his hair out of his eyes, making a mental reminder to give himself more than a shoddy messy ponytail before baking. Standing back up, he yawned and then jumped slightly as his phone alarm rung. Already five o'clock? He swiped the alarm off and whistled for the dog, pouring biscuits into the bowl before turning and kneading the dough for the bread, suppressing a yawn. He'd been baking all day, only stopping to get more flour from the store and to walk Link before coming home and baking more. 

He tugged the pencil from his hair band and scribbled in his baking notebook about sprinkling cinnamon into the dough to flavour the bread more. He needed to bake another three cakes and ice them all before the bake sale tomorrow, and he needed to make sure the bread was good before he typed the next recipe up for his new book. From all the experiment's he'd done, it seemed like it was going to be perfect. As he pushed his fingers into the bread he hummed a Tim Minchin tune, swaying his hips. Garbiel often sung or hummed when baking, it made him feel less like the apartment was empty and more like it usually was on a Wednesday, full of laughter and singing. 

At half past five a key rattled in the door and Sam came in, already undoing his tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. 

“Gabe, I'm home!” He called, and another higher voice garbled over Sam's, causing him to laugh. “Yes baby we're home.” he cooed at their daughter who squealed when she saw Gabe, waving her little arms.

“Daddy!” She cried and Sam put on a fake pout. 

“Oh _that_ daddy gets that greeting huh?” He tickled Abigail who squirmed. Gabriel rolled his eyes and looked across the room at his husband and their daughter.

“He bullying you Abbs?” Gabe teased, winking at Sam. Abigail was still too young to understand what Gabe had said so she just wiggled and Sam took her closer to Gabriel who she mushed her lips against in a messy kiss. Gabe shook his fingers, trying to get loose dough from them before taking his daughter from Sam and balancing her on his hip so he could kiss Sam hello.

“How was Charlie's today babe?” Sam asked, ruffling Abigail's hair.

“Fun!” She replied, sticking her thumb in her mouth and sucking softly, cuddling into her favourite father. Okay maybe it wasn't fair to say she liked Gabriel more than Sam, but Gabriel was the cuddlier of the two. He put her down, mainly so he could finish the bread so he could have the evening semi-free and he knew she'd want to go greet her best friend. She ran straight to Link who sat down patiently,tail thumping on the floor as the child cuddled up to his side. Sam came up behind Gabriel, wrapping his arms round his waist and resting his chin on Gabriel's head, mirroring the picture they had hanging on their wall in the living room.

“You had a good day sweetheart?” Gabe asked, picking up the knife to score the top of the bread. Sam kissed Gabriel's head quickly before letting him go, pulling two cold cans of Coke from the fridge, setting one down for Gabe to drink once he'd finished with the bread.

“Yeah, just one case and they let me go because I needed to get Abigail.” He said, leaning on the counter and marvelling at the dexterity of Gabriel's fingers as he pushed the dough off and slid the tin into the oven. “And of course I was desperate to get home to my wonderful husband.” He put his right hand on Gabe's cheek, turning his face so they could kiss, and Sam tugged the hair tie from Gabriel's hair letting it fall and tickle his shoulders.

“Ah c'mon Sammy I know you haven't told that cute receptionist of yours that you're mine yet, because she's still happy to see me when I come to bring you lunch.”

“And why else would someone like you be bringing me lunch?” Sam laughed, taking another mouthful of drink as Gabe opened his.

“I dunno, friends with benefits?” He joked, checking on the cake before stretching. “You're making dinner tonight – I've been cooking all day. And you're helping me ice the cakes, it was _your_ idea for the bake sale.”

“No problem. And I know it was, but Barbara from accounting said her cupcakes are the best and I just couldn't help but correct her, because I happen to know that my husband is the best baker.” Sam stepped forward and wrapped an arm round Gabriel's waist as they both watched their daughter and their dog run into the kitchen, Abigail shrieking with laughter and Link's tongue hanging out. Gabriel leant his head on Sam's shoulder and sighed happily.

“How was it today here without the monster over there?” Sam asked, his fingers drawling lazy circles on Gabriel's hip.

“Quiet. Sure I got a ton of stuff done but I'm gonna miss her when she start nursery. Our baby girl's growing up too fast.” He pouted, turning his head to look up at Sam.

“We can call the agency on Monday when I know if I'm getting my raise, and yes I read your mind about adopting another kid.” He laughed at Gabriel's shocked expression before kissing him again and pulling the adoption agency number off the fridge and pinning it to the 'Remember This' cork board. “Another baby?” he asked, looking over at their daughter, remembering the sleepness nights when they couldn't get her to settle and the panicked faces when she got the flu. But he also remembered their first trip to the beach, her first snowy morning, and the way Gabriel's face had lit up when she called him Daddy for the first time. _Oh yes,_ he thought, _definitely another baby._


End file.
